WWE, Inc
by 7EVENth
Summary: Basically, this just what WWE would be like if I was Chairman. Rated for blood and violence. WM22 is up, and the first eps. of RAW and Smackdown! should be up soon. Please R&R, and enjoy!
1. Wrestlemania 22

**(A/N : Bonjour everyone. I just thought I'd post this, so it wouldn't confuse people when I started making stroylines. This event took place on Sunday, April 2nd, so the first Monday Night RAW will be on April 3rd. The first Friday Night Smackdown! will be on April **

**Wrestlemania 22**

**Batista (World Heavyweight Champion) vs. John Cena (WWE Champion) vs. Triple H vs. JBL : Undsiputed RAW Championship : Elimination No Holds Barred Match**

BATISTA was eliminated when he received the Clothesline from Hell from JBL, after a distraction from John Cena.

JBL was eliminated after Triple H blocked an FU from Cena, and Cena picked JBL up for the FU and used JBL's feet to knock down HHH. Cena then FUed JBL for the pinfall.

TRIPLE H was eliminated after Cena blocked a Pedigree, and destroyed Triple H with a cinderblock that HHH blasted him with earlier. Cena then got the FU for the win.

John Cena wins and becomes the first Undisputed RAW Champion!

**Muhammed Hassan (Smackdown! Champion) vs. Eddie Guerrero : Smackdown! Championship**

The match ending came as Eddie Guerrero attempted the Frog Splash, and Hassan rolls out of the way. Hassan applied the Camel Clutch, but Eddie rolled through and rolled him into a small package. Hassan rolled out of it and into one of his own, and then hooked the tights for the 1,2,3.

Muhammed Hassan wins and retains the Smackdown! Championship!

**"The Con Man" Rob Conway (Intercontinental Champion) vs. Shelton Benjamin : Intercontinental Championship**

The match ended when Conway hit the Ego Trip on Benjamin. Conway doesn't cover, but he gloats. He goes for the cover, but gets rolled up instead. He breaks out at 2. Shelton catches him and goes for the T-Bone, but in an amazing move, rolls Benjamin up and hooks the ropes for the 3 count.

Rob Conway wins and retains the Intercontinental Championship!

**Rob Van Dam (United States Champion) vs. Edge : United States Championship**

This match ended when Van Dam nailed Edge with a Spinning Heel Kick. He went for the 5 Star Frog Splash, but Edge shook the ropes. He nailed RVD with the Impaler DDT from the top rope for the pinfall.

Edge wins the match and the United States Championship!

**Rey Mysterio (Cruiserweight Champion) vs. Paul London : Cruiserweight Championship**

Match ended when the champ, Mysterio caught London on the top rope and got a Hurricanrana off the top to the canvas, but Mysterio hung onto the ropes. Mysterio then scored with the Drop of the Dime and covered for the 1,2,3.

Rey Mysterio wins the match to retain the Cruiserweight Championship!

**Trish Stratus (Women's Champion) vs. Lita vs. Lillian Garcia vs. Christy Hemme vs. Victoria : Five Way Match : Women's Championship**

Match ended when Stratus knocked Hemme out of the ring, and Lita was knocked out by Victoria. Victoria was then knocked out by Lillian, and Trish walked over and attempted a Chick Kick, but Garcia ducked and nailed a modified Edge 'O Matic for the pinfall.

Lillian Garcia beats Trish and becomes Women's Champion!

**Rosey & The Hurricane (World Tag Team Champions) vs. Chris Masters & Simon Dean : World Tag Team Championships**

Match ends as Rosey tags Hurricane, and Dean catches Hurricane in a Simonizer. Hurricane kicks out, and nails Dean with the Eye of the Hurricane. He tags Rosey, and Dean tags Masters. After a confusion, Masters cracks Rosey with the belt for the win.

Chris Masters and Simon Dean win and become World Tag Champs!

**Hulk Hogan vs. Steve Austin : No Holds Barred**

Match is climaxed as Austin hits Hogan with a chair, and then crushes his face with it again. Austin then gets the Stunner, but Hogan kicks out and starts hulking up. He gets the Boot and then the Atomic Leg Drop. He then hits another Leg Drop, and then a Leg Drop with the steps, which gives him the 1,2,3.

Hogan beats Austin in a legendary match.

**Kurt Angle vs. Chris Jericho**

Match ends when Jericho nails the Bulldog and goes for the Lionsault, but Angle catches him and locks in the Ankle Lock. Jericho whips Angle into the pole. He rolls Angle into the Walls, but Angle gets out and locks in the Ankle Lock. He then grapevines the leg to get Jericho to tap out.

Kurt Angle defeats Chris Jericho!

**Randy Orton vs. Chris Benoit**

Match ends when Orton misses the RKO, and Benoit rolls into a German Suplex. He goes for another but Orton reverses it into another RKO attempt, but Benoit cracks him in the back, and goes for another German. This time Orton nails him with the RKO and covers for the pin.

Randy Orton kills the legend of Chris Benoit!

(A/N : Remember, the first episodes of RAW and Smackdown! should be up by both Monday and Thursday. Please R and R. Au Revoir.)


	2. Rosters

**(A/N : Bonjour everyone. These are the rosters to be used for my story.) **

**Rosters**

**RAW :**

Triple H

Batista

JBL

John Cena (RAW Champion)

Shawn Michaels

Chris Jericho

Christian

Ric Flair

Kane

Booker T

Chris Masters (World Tag Team Champion)

Simon Dean (World Tag Team Champion)

"The Con Man" Rob Conway (Intercontinental Champion)

Rene Dupree

Eugene

Lita

Trish Stratus (Women's Champion)

Shelton Benjamin

The Hurricane

Rosey

Antonio

Romeo

Maria

Candice Michelle

Christy Hemme

Tyson Tomko

Matt Hardy

Val Venis

Victoria

Lillian Garcia

Viscera

Big Show

The Rock

Steve Austin

Kurt Angle

Hulk Hogan

**Smackdown:**

Chris Benoit

Rob Van Dam

Eddie Guerrero

Muhammed Hassan (Smackdown! Champion)

Chavo Guerrero

Sylvain Grenier

Randy Orton

The Undertaker

Edge (United States Champion)

Carlito

Nunzio

Rey Mysterio

Paul London (WWE Cruiserweight Champion)

Danny Basham (WWE Tag Team Champion)

Doug Basham (WWE Tag Team Champion)

Funaki

Shannon Moore

Bubba Ray Dudley

D-Von Dudley

Big Vito

Steven Richards

Blue Meanie

Nova

Orlando Jordan

Hardcore Holly

Joey Mercury

Johnny Nitro

Heidenreich

Scotty 2 Hotty

William Regal

Torrie Wilson

Melina

Michelle McCool

Stacy Keibler


End file.
